


A small discovery

by Cinryu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: recovering, slim toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: Satya gets an unexpected help while her recovery in the hospital.





	A small discovery

They said that the rehabilitation should be long, the things weren’t dangerous to her life anymore, but it wasn’t like she paid attention to their words, the compassion surrounding her but never really reaching to her. They have left some flowers with a polite wishes that she will return to the health soon, some cards and even she got a one hologram message, but she could care less now. 

The prosthetic arm that Vishkar got to her was really elegant, one could tell that they were from the top shelf, the design was well suited for her and the whole arm was so light it added no weight for her to carry. And yet, probably like any decent human being, she wished to take it off and threw it behind the window, the coldness of it was so unfamiliar that the touch of it on her skin felt like something disgusting. 

By now they put her down and forbade Satya to try the hard-light creations, wanting to do that after she will recover and preparing a specialist that would keep an eye for her during the training. She couldn’t leave her bed because they told her to rest. By now she was forced into being disabled and the constant beeping of the machines made her feel insane, there were times when she wanted just scream until her voice is gone, to see if anyone would come.

But one day she heard the laugh near her door, so raising her head a bit she wanted to see what was going on. The sounds were louder and louder and then suddenly someone busted into her room. The small girl with a bandage on her left eye with a pink dress and a boy with one hand in the plaster, they both looked at her with the terrified look, froze in the place and some small object in their hands. 

“Don’t be afraid” a small smile appeared on Satya’s lips as she looked at kids, waving with her hand to let them know that they can come closer. “I am quite pleased to have such a lovely visitors. What are your names?” she sat on her bed, looking at them with a curious gaze. The girl seemed to have more courage than the boy as she stepped forward, her gaze left on Satya’s arm.

“I am Chunni and this is Layak. What happened to your hand?” she pointed out. Oh, Symmetra forgot how straightforward sometimes the children could be, but there was no point in being angry at the innocent girl.

“I had an accident, you see. They managed to help me, but sadly they couldn’t save my hand” there was no need to tell her more drastic details. One day, when she will grow up, she will understand, but not today. Though the next world were kind of unexpected.

“I think it’s pretty” the boy said, coming a bit closer to look at it. “Can I touch this?” he looked like he regretted his curiosity, but the woman only nodded, leaning a bit into his direction so he could admire the prosthetic. Layak carefully touched the cold surface with his good hand, clearly fascinated, but there was something that caught Satya’s eye.  
“And what do you have there?” she asked, seeing something red in the girl’s hand. 

“Oh this is just a funny thing” Chunni came even closer now, so she could place the thing on the nightstand near the hospital bed. At first it looked like a red jelly, but it clearly wasn’t that. “You can take this if you want, I have another one. I bought it from my pocket money” the girl said, almost with the proudness in her voice. 

Satya carefully took the item into her hand, the substance warm from the previous contact with the skin. It was much squishy that she thought though, and now she even saw the glitter inside the substance that sparkled in the sunlight that get into the room by the nearby window. 

“Thank you, that is really nice of you. I will give it back of course” she wouldn’t feel right, taking something from the child that doesn’t have that much.

“Come now, Layak, dad will come to us soon” Chunni gently grabbed her brother by the wrist, taking him to the doors, but before they left, she turned around to look at Satya. “Can we visit you tomorrow?” though she sounded like she didn’t have too much hope for that, Symmetra knew that those kind of meetings were exciting for that kind of kids.  
“Of course” she nodded “I have some free time after the lunch. I will be waiting for you” she felt that those visits could be some break in her daily routine. The kids seemed to be nice and polite, well, at least they didn’t want to feed her with their fake compassion. As the children left the room, her attention returned to the red slime in her hand.

It turned out to be much more fun than she thought at the beginning. Not only you could throw it and stick it to something, but also you could reap that apart and put it into one thing. It also wasn’t getting anything dirty so she could keep her hands clean no matter how much time she was touching it. It felt so different from the hard-light shaping, yet it was so similar.

Chunni had much more ideas what you could do with that and one day they even made a figurine of that. Layak on the other hand, had the magnetic toys, the one were created from many small magnetic balls that were stuck one with another and allowed to create multiple shapes of it. 

It never structed her when she stopped to look at her arm as on the strange thing, not accepting it presence in full, but not looking away in the disgust. It looked that the little children sometimes could do better than the army of adults. And that was why she had to come back to the crating, to make a better future for them. And, for a short distance terms, a new toys could also be a use.


End file.
